Nobody Messes with Bonnie and Clyde
by EriChristine
Summary: Was watching the history channel special and was inspired. Random Halloween smutiness. Enjoy.


"You're dressing up with me for Halloween this year, it's a couple costume. We're also going to a party."  
Tate looked up at her from his spot on the floor. Violet rubbed her arms, still after all this time not understanding why he preferred the cold basement over other parts of the house.  
"Well?"  
He jumped slightly at her impatience. "Okay."  
"Good. I picked our costumes out, found some old clothes in boxes. They need to be washed."  
"Okay."  
"Really, Tate? I talk to you for the first time in two years and all you have to say to me is 'Okay'?"  
He shrugged and she huffed.  
"Why me?"  
Her brows raised. "Because you're the only other teenager in the house? What do I look like bringing a thirty year old gay man to a frat party?"  
Violet had formed a small friendship with Chad, but bringing him would have just been weird. Especially in a couples costume.  
"I guess. What are we going as?"  
She smiled, a small mischievous glint in her eye and he felt his cock twitch. Tate changed his position and pulled his knees to his chest.  
"You'll see." She winked and walked off, giving her hips some extra swing.  
When Tate was sure she was yup the stairs, he laid back and absentmindedly palmed his semi. Even after all the time apart, she still had a major hold on him.

A week later, he's in her room sitting on the bed anxiously. She's in the basement with Moira.  
"These clothes are delicate, Miss Violet, I'm glad you called on me to help."  
"Yeah, I didn't wanna ruin them. I figured you'd know what you're doing."  
Moira showed Violet the proper way to do the task at hand and they chatted about a variety of things.  
"Violet, I dont mean to pry, but I need to ask you something."  
"Shoot."  
"Have you began talking to the Langdon boy?"  
Violet stiffened. Moira touched her shoulder gently, letting her know she wasn't in any sort of trouble.  
"Forgive me. I only ask because you haven't been as sad this past week. It's alright if you have. I think you've been lonely long enough. You deserve to be happy too."  
Violet felt something inside her crack. She nodded and turned back to the clothes. They hung them out to dry in silence. As soon as they finished, Violet willed herself to go to her room. When she appeared, Tate was laying back on her bed.  
Silently she moved toward him. His eyes were closed, breathing steady. She sighed slightly at his sleeping form.  
"What did I do?"  
She jumped at the sound of his voice. Tate opened his eyes and locked them with hers. Violet was lost in the dark in mere seconds. She blinked.  
"You didn't do anything, you just looked peaceful."  
He sat up. "That's weird, considering I have no peace."  
"Why?"  
"Because all I see behind my lids is you and the sight of you drives me insane."  
She blushed, his tone was a tad suggestive. "Oh. I guess I understand."  
Tate stood and invaded her personal space. Violet's breath hitched, he smelled good. He deepened his breathing, her scent was intoxicating.  
They were so close.  
"I'm sure you understand perfectly, judging by the sounds you make in the dark."  
Violet was shaking now, squeezing her thighs together. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she'd already know he was there watching her at night, but until now, she could never prove it.  
"Tate." She tried to sound stern, but the tone faltered in the end. Two years since they were that close. Two years since she felt his warm calloused fingers on her bare skin, the cold of his thumb ring was always a thrilling contrast. Two years since he's been able to make her scream and cum so hard her eyes roll back. Two years they both spent touching themselves to memories and spying on each other.  
This was it. She pushed into his chest, his arms wrapped around her. She tilted her head and on total instinct their lips met; crashed.  
Violet slithered her arms up his chest and settled them on his shoulders, her hands absentmindedly clutching the hair on the back of his neck.  
Tate moaned in her mouth and ran his hands up and down her sides before leaving one on her waist. He cupped her ass with the other and she yelped.  
They fought, trying to swallow each other whole. Violet tugged his hair harder, he responded with a growl and a slap to her ass. She giggled, which angered him slightly. He grabbed the back of her thighs and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around and he turned, slamming her against the nearest wall. Tate grinned in their kiss when she hissed from the impact.  
She was messing up his hair now. He moved to the exposed skin of her neck and attacked it with sucks and bites hard enough to mark her so they'd heal slowly. His Violet. Everyone would know and that's what he wanted. Tate ground into her as he ate her collar bone.  
"Please, Tate. Touch me."  
He groaned at her begging, his cock twitching and pushing against its denim prison.  
Tate moved her away from the wall and walked them back to the bed. He pushed her down, her legs hanging off the edge, and then pulled her long skirt off. He knelt on the floor between them, she craned her neck to see him.  
They locked eyes and he trailed his hands up her legs. Violet bit her lip as his hands curled under the bands of her purple tights and cotton panties.  
"Take off your shirts."  
Violet pulled the sweater, tee shirt, and tank over her head as he yanked off the material on her bottom half. She lay there in nothing, he was still fully dressed.  
"No bra today?"  
She blushed, "Didn't need one."  
Tate peeled off his sweater. "Me either."  
Violet let out a laugh that faded into a moan when he placed a kiss on her inner thigh. His lips moved closer to her sensitive place. They hovered and she tried to arch herself, to touch herself to him.  
A rough hand pushed her hip back down.  
"Tell me what you want, Vi. Don't just try and take it. You know you'll lose."  
"Please, Tate. It's been so long."  
"Well that's your fault. And you begging isn't telling me what you want. C'mon, Vi. Say it."  
"Tate, please! Eat me!"  
And he did. Tate lapped at her like he hadn't had a drink in the two years that she'd been away.  
Violet was twisting her fists in the duvet and writhing under the firm grip of his hands on her hips, it wasn't hard for Tate to keep her pinned down.  
His tongue teased her clit and she bucked more, moaning in pleasure but groaning in frustration. She wanted to get closer to his mouth. He wouldn't let her.  
Tate did what he wanted, she loved it all. He ran his tongue through her folds, circled and sucked her clit, and put his whole tongue inside her as far as he could go. Soon enough, Violet felt her stomach tighten, warmth spread down from her belly and she soaked his face with a scream.  
Their eyes met; Tate licked his lips and Violet trembled.  
"Your turn." She scrambled and pushed him to the floor. She slid off the bed and sat on his pelvic area, her remaining juices causing her to slide slightly on his bare skin.  
Violet kissed him hard, tasting herself. She trailed her kisses down his neck and bit the crook hard. Tate grunted and bucked under her. She kissed her way down his chest and abdomen. When she got to his pants, she didn't even hesitate to unbutton his faded jeans. She pulled the zipper down.  
"Butt up."  
Tate arched his back to get his ass off the floor so Violet could remove his pants. She tossed them. She rolled his boxers down slowly, allowing his cock to spring up when it was exposed. To hasten her, Tate kicked them off when they got to his ankles.  
"In a hurry, Tate? Do you need me to put my mouth around you that badly?"  
"God, yes, Violet. I'd much rather it be your sweet little pussy though." He gave her a wink and she blushed.  
Tate went to speak again but his breath caught when Violet took him into her mouth. She bobbed up and down his cock in an expert manner. She'd done her research.  
"Holy shit, Vi." Tate was enjoying everything she did. They way she popped it out of her mouth when she came all the way up, how she fit as much of him as she could before gagging, when she swirled her tongue around the head.  
He watched her, completely entranced.  
"Don't stop, Vi. I'm so close."  
Violet sucked furiously, she bobbed up and down faster.  
"Yes! God, Violet. Shit!"  
She hummed in approval at his outbursts while she sucked, finally shaking his orgasm.  
He shot into her throat, harder than she anticipated and she gagged slightly, but she swallowed him and just kept swallowing until it was all gone.  
Violet made a final pop as she released his cock. Tate's breathing was labored.  
"Where the hell did you learn all that?" he gasped, looking at her.  
"The Internet," she shrugged.  
"Huh. That's a good thing that Internet."  
"Alright, horn dog. I gotta go get the clothes off the line before it gets dark. You wanna sleep in here tonight?"  
She stood and he sat up, happiness stained his face.  
"Sure. I'd like to sleep here."  
"Good," she put on her tank and pulled her long skirt up, "I'll be back."  
"Vi, you have no undies on under that!"  
"Shh. You're the only one who knows." She winked and left the room.  
Tate fell back against the hardwood floor and sighed, content.  
Violet took down and folded the costumes. She put his in one box and hers in another. When she got back in the house, she heard her mother and father cooing in the living room. She popped her head around the wall.  
They looked so happy. She'd been avoiding them for the last few months. Now that she was starting to get back with Tate, she stayed away even more. What he did to her family was so wrong, but she loved him and they were all stuck there anyway. She decided that she deserved to have someone that made her happy.  
Violet went back upstairs and stuck the boxes in the closet of a guest room. Halloween was the next day, she didn't want Tate to see the costumes until then. She returned to her room and he was already in the bed under the covers.  
"Let me snuggle you, baby."  
"I'd like that."  
She closed the door and ridded herself of the skirt and shirt. He pulled the covers back and she got in. Tate pulled her against him and covered her with the blankets and his arm.  
"I missed you, Violet."  
"I missed you too Tate."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night."

Violet stood in front of the mirror, turning side to side. The outfit clung to her small frame perfectly. She had her hair pulled back in a bun at the base of her neck. Pinned slightly to the right on her head was a black beret. She wore a maroon 1930s style blazer over a black blouse, the matching pencil skirt to the blazer with a hem ending just past her knees and black thigh highs under it. On her feet were chunky black heels she borrowed from Nora.  
Violet applied dark red lipstick she stole from her mother and black mascara to her face. She nodded at herself, then called for him.  
"Tate!" He was beside her in a second.  
He was dressed in a black suit, same style as her outfit, a maroon dress shirt under the jacket, and a black wide brimmed hat with a maroon ribbon around it.  
"Wow, Vi. You look fantastic."  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."  
He pulled her to him and kissed her, passion laced in it.  
"I wish we didn't have to go out, I wanna keep you here and ravish you all night," he whispered.  
"Maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll let you fuck me when we get back."  
She winked, his cock twitched.  
"So, who are we?"  
She held up a finger, then went to the bed and reached under. In her hands were two toy tommy guns. She gave him one.  
"Do you know now?"  
He thought for a moment. "Clyde and Bonnie!"  
She pointed the gun at him. "I think you mean Bonnie and Clyde, sugar."  
Tate wanted to take her and throw her on the bed.  
"Dear god, can we PLEASE stay home so I can fuck you senseless?"  
Violet sauntered over to the bedroom door and opened it.  
"Sorry, baby. Party first." She left and he trailed right behind.

The walk to the frat house was quite short. Tate kept his arm around Violet, pulling her close and whispering what he wanted to do when they got home in her ear.  
Music was pulsing the sidewalk when they arrived. Violet grinned and yanked him up the stairs and into the house. People were already completely wasted or high, or both and they got an excited greeting as they walked in.  
"Hey! Grab a drink! Dance!"  
The guy at the door looked them up and down.  
"Holy shit! Everybody! Yo, everybody! We've got Bonnie and Clyde in the hooooouuuuse!"  
People within earshot of the door man turned and cheered, raising there cups. In turn, the couple raised their guns.  
Tate led Violet further in, towards the back of the house. They stumbled upon a kitchen.  
"Drink?" he cocked his head at her.  
"Sure! Make me something."  
He handed her his gun and went to work, mixing things and Violet watched him intensely until he finally finished and traded her a cup for his gun back. She took a sip.  
"Mmm. Fruity, but strong and bitter. I like it. What is it?"  
"Dunno, just mixed flavors of shit I though would taste good."  
Violet laughed and he gave her a breathtaking dimpled smile. He quickly mixed up something for himself, then stood beside her. She was leaning against the counter. He set his gun down and then put hers with it.  
"I'm glad you're talking to me again," he confessed.  
"I'm glad you're talking back."  
Tate moved to stand in front of her, slightly trapping her against the counter.  
"I'm glad you're letting me kiss you again." He leaned in and sucked her neck under her ear.  
She gasped slightly. His free hand traveled down her side and rested on her hip.  
"And I'm so glad you're letting me touch you and taste you again."  
Violet shivered and squeezed her legs together. He smiled against her neck, knowing exactly what he was doing to her.  
"Tate," a breathless warning.  
"Let's go dance, Vi."  
She threw back the rest of her drink and felt her chest burn. He did the same, then tossed their cups in the trash and drug her into the crowded living room. The music pulsed and they mashed together.  
She turned around and began to dance against him, making sure her ass was running on him.  
He put his hands on her hips and moved with her, nuzzling and sucking again. They danced together for a while, grinding and touching each other. It soon became too much.  
"Take me home," she yelled.  
"Absolutely!"  
They both returned to the kitchen for a shot each and the guns. They hurried home, occasionally stopping when Tate would slam her into a parked car or tree and kiss her so hard her legs gave out.  
Finally in the door and in her room, Violet wasted no time taking out her hair and losing her hat. She pounced, smashing her lips to his and taking off his jacket and hat. Tate fiddled with the buttons on her blazer. At the same time they unbuttoned each other's shirts.  
"God, I want to be inside you, Vi. It's been so fucking long."  
She moaned as he grabbed her hand and put it on his growing cock. She stroked him over his pants. He pushed down her skirt; she caught his lips again as she undid and pushed down his bottoms.  
Violet pulled away and ran to her bed. She kicked off her shoes before climbing on the bed and posing herself.  
Tate looked up from removing his own shoes to see her there, splayed out on the bed in a black lace bra, lace panties and the thigh highs. He went to her, in only his boxers.  
In silence he grabbed her right leg and yanked her toward him. She let out a yelp, then a giggle.  
He raised her leg, reached up, and rolled the stocking down until it was off of her. He did the same with the other leg.  
Tate then hovered her, placing a kiss on her neck.  
"You're so beautiful, Violet." He rubbed his boxer covered cock against her moistened panties.  
"Tate," she croaked when he pushed.  
"Yes?"  
"Tate, please. Please get inside me. I need you. I need you now."  
Suddenly his boxers were off, her panties were gone and the bra had been unhooked and tossed.  
Tate rammed into her, they both gasped.  
"Fuck!" he growled, thrusting himself in and out at a rapid pace.  
"Oh, Tate, don't stop. Please!"  
"Vi, you're so amazing. I love you. I love you so much."  
She was already about to cum and could feel his cock twitching in her, meaning he was close too.  
"I love you too, Tate. I love you too."  
"Please don't ever make me leave again." He slammed harder and faster, giving it his all. He was so close.  
Violet felt herself contracting around him, his cock hitting the back of her pussy with such force, she cried out in between words.  
"I don't want you to leave again, I want you hear with me always."  
That drove Tate over the edge, exploding so hard his body jerked. The feeling of him cum inside her caused Violet to tip, they both felt the rushing liquid.  
Tate rolled over and collapsed on the bed. Violet was panting. They looked at each other and grinned.  
"Happy Halloween, Bonnie."  
"Happy Halloween, Clyde."  
They wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep.


End file.
